


Sunset

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser watches the sunset





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Anmesty- Sunset

Fraser watched as the sunset. Even though the sun also set in Chicago, he had missed the Canadian sunset. The colors were brighter and the air was cleaner and crisper. 

Ray came up to Fraser and stood next to him.

'Damn, it's cold.'

'Oh, dear. Would you like my coat?' Fraser asked because he wouldn't want Ray to be uncomfortable and the cold never bothered him.

'Nah. Don't want you cold even if it feels like my nuts are gonna fall off.' 

Fraser had an idea. 'Perhaps if you are that cold, we could share a sleeping bag.'

'Really! That'd be awesome!' Ray exclaimed.

Even though it had been Fraser's idea, he was a little worried. Ray being so warm and close could lead to feelings Fraser would rather not think about, but he would do anything for his friend and partner. 

They went to their tent and Fraser zipped their sleeping bags together. Ray crawled into the bag and Fraser joined him. Fraser tried to sleep on his back and ignore the warm body next to him, but like most times, Ray would not be ignored. He curled around Fraser and rested his head on Fraser's chest.

His body was indeed warm.

Fraser gave in to his desires and touched Ray's hair. The strands were surprisingly soft.

'Are you petting me?' Ray asked.

'Yes. I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable.'

'Nah. Is good. You can kiss me if you want.'

'Really?' Fraser asked because he must have heard Ray incorrectly.

'Yeah. Only if you want to.'

'That would be delightful,' Fraser said as he kissed the top of Ray's head.

Ray laughed. 'I meant on my lips.'

Fraser just smiled. 'I plan to.'

He couldn't wait to kiss Ray, but he wanted to enjoy the closeness.


End file.
